En-route to Havoc
by InvaderKat00
Summary: "I need you to gather information on the humans, see how useful they would be as allies. Oh, and stay hidden – we don't need the Autobots catching wind of this." A simple recon mission should have been a breeze for Barricade. Unfortunately, things get a tad bit complicated when he discovers a human female wearing a Cybertronian pendant around her neck...
1. Chapter 1 - The First Encounter

_AN: Holy crap I am nervous about posting this, so hooray for first published story? This has been an idea that's been floating around in my head for a while and I think I finally got a decent plot down._

_This story is a Prime and Bayverse crossover, and may contain minor spoilers for each respective series._

_Thank you, and enjoy the first chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter one – The First encounter**

Decepticon Barricade drove alone and silent along the long stretch of deserted highway, the moon glistening softly off his black and white paint. Currently he was moving from one city to another, just as he had been for the last few mega-cycles. Barricade was on a recon mission, one he still didn't understand the reasoning behind. He knew that Shockwave had somehow convinced Lord Megatron that the Decepticons would benefit from a human alliance just as the Autobots had. Shockwave was certain that there were humans on earth that, given the right incentive, would gladly serve the Decepticons. Thus Megatron, still wary of the idea, sent Barricade down to earth to gather better information about the humans for as long as he could undetected.

So Barricade came up with a plan that would allow him to gather as much intel as possible before being detected. To keep himself off the Autobot's radar; he would stay in one city for a solar cycle to gather information in secret on the humans as he had been ordered. Once nightfall hit he would leave and go on to the next closest city, unless the city was marked on the Decepticon's database as a known Autobot hotspot.

Barricade vented, right now though he was exhausted–he hadn't had a full recharge in a couple of solar cycles. His initial plan was to travel to the next city to get a complete recharge since it was so close to the previous one. Unfortunately, he had been en-route to the next city when his internal navigation systems alerted him at the last minute that he was approaching that the city had been alight with Autobot activity recently. While frustrating, the easy fix to his predicament was to plot a course to the next large city… Which happened to be several earth miles away. Of course with Barricade's luck, this deviation from course was taking longer than initially anticipated. At the moment he was greatly considering pulling over on the side of the road in order to recharge until morning. Barricade hummed in thought, it would be risky since there were all kinds of things that could find him and jeopardize his mission. Though, if he could find one of the buildings that the humans called "gas stations" he could–

Barricade was suddenly jerked from his thoughts by the wailing of his systems and the message displayed on his HUD.

_Warning, object approaching – collision chances – high_

Believing he was about to collide with something, Barricade slammed on his brakes in a panic. Only to come to a screeching halt beside a small powder blue Volkswagen Beetle parked on the side of the highway. Realizing that he was only going to pass by the car and not run into it, he growled with frustration. Not only was he about to go into stasis because of low energy, his systems were malfunction too! Barricade vented, that meant once he got back to the Nemesis he would have to go up to the Med Bay to get repaired and that meant he had to interact with that disgraceful excuse for a medic. Just as Barricade was about to speed off into the night the door of the bug opened and a human femme poked her head out. Holding back a growl, Barricade quickly conjured up his holoform in the driver's seat of his alt mode hoping the human was not able to see through his windshield.

The human couldn't apparently because as soon as she laid her eyes on the silver "police" painted on his door her forlorn expression brightened and she exited her vehicle. Barricade's holoform groaned, sometimes he really hated the fact that his ex-enforcer tendencies made him chose a police car of all things for his alt mode. Because that meant on recon missions he had to _act _like police officer and actually be _kind _to the humans. Barricade's holoform huffed as the human quickly approached the car and rolled down his passenger side window.

"Ma'am?" Barricade forced a smile, "Is everything alright?"

"Um, well." The human knelt down so her head was level with the robot's window, "My little bug," she gestured to the car, "has been having some problems lately, and I was on my way home from a friend who lives in Greyford and my car started making these… noises." The girl paused, "Like… sputtering noises I guess is what I would call it. So I pulled over to the side of the road just as my car shut off and I haven't been able to get it to start since."

Barricade held back a snort, "Do you not have a mobile phone?"

"Well I do," she waved the device in front of the window as if to prove it, "But I don't get any signal out here." She sighed and looked at the ground for several seconds before looking back up at the officer sitting in the car, "Do you think you could give me a ride? I've driven this way several times before and I know there's a gas station in a couple of miles–"

"Well if you know that there is a gas station up ahead, why haven't you walked to it?"

The girl looked down at the ground again, "I- I'm not comfortable walking down the highway alone at night…"

Barricade sighed, "In order to give you a ride somewhere I would have to get permission from my department to do that," Barricade's holoform gritted his teeth, "If you will wait a few minutes I will call them and ask what I can do."

The girl nodded slowly and stood up, "Thank you, officer."

Barricade rolled up his window and his holoform sighed, what was he to do? He could always just speed away now and leave the human, it wasn't his problem the organic didn't know how to fix her own vehicle! However, this was a recon mission and that meant he had to act like an actual police officer. Additionally, since he didn't know were the girl was from hacking into an actually police radio frequency was out of the question. He glanced over at the girl, who had retreated back to her own vehicle and was leaning her back on it, arms crossed and looking at her feet. "Frag…" Barricade sighed and rolled down his passenger window again, "Hey!"

The girl looked up, "Sir?"

"I –" Barricade gritted his teeth, "The department said I could give you a ride to that gas station to get help."

"Oh!" The girl smiled, "Thank you officer! Just let me get my bag!" she ran back to her bug, opened the door, and stuck her front torso inside the backseat. After a few minutes she emerged with a worn backpack and a crowded key chain on a lanyard. She closed the door to her bug, locked it, and promptly walked to the Decepticon's passenger side and got inside.

Barricade held back a shudder, he already hated when frenzy was crawling around in his cab, so he _loathed _when humans were inside. "So where is this gas station?"

"Oh, just continue down this road its up on the right."

Barricade hummed in acknowledgement, as he revved his engines and sped back onto the highway. _Good, _he thought to himself,_ means less time I have to keep her_. He glanced over at the human to get a better look at her. She was young, with pale skin and long brown hair that reach down to her lower back. She was dressed in a simple grey T-shirt with some sort of animated character on it and a pair of dark blue jeans. She currently sat with her bag at her feet with an elbow perched on the side of the door frame, her head resting on her hand as she watched the world speed by.

The two were silent for several minutes as Barricade drove down the dark highway until the girl suddenly sat up, "There!" she pointed to a bright light that was up on the right of the road, "That's the gas station!"

Barricade nodded and slowed as he approached the gas station. He turned into the lot and drove past the gas pumps and stopped in front of the small convenience store. "Here you go," _now get out._

"Thank you so much, officer…?"

"Uh, Cade."

The girl smiled, "Thank you so much, officer Cade." She reached down to collect her bag and Barricade caught a glimpse of the pendant around her neck.

Barricade's Energon ran cold, "What is that?"

The girl looked up with a confused look, "What?"

Barricade said nothing as he reached over to the girl and snatched up the object around her neck. He was quiet as he inspected the item, it was metal and diamond in shape but that wasn't what caught his attention.

_It was the cybertronian runes that covered the object._

_Impossible, _"Where did you get this?" Barricade almost growled.

The girl's eyes widened, "Uh, um, M- my friend gave it to me. She said she got it at an antique store and she didn't want it so she gave it to me." She looked at Barricade, "Is something wrong, sir?"

"No." Barricade said flatly, dropped the object and forced a smile, "It just looked like something I used to own, there's nothing wrong."

The girl stared at Barricade's holoform for several seconds before nodding, "Oh, okay. Thank you again for taking me here." She grabbed her bag and exited the car.

Barricade sat and watched the girl as she entered the convenience store and conversed with the older woman who was working at the cash register. He observed her for several minutes before revving his engines, speeding out of the parking lot and back on to the highway. He quickly opened his com-link and pinged the Nemesis.

_-Barricade to Nemesis, respond.-_

Several seconds past by before the fuzz at other end of the com-link turned into Soundwave's melodic voice, _-Barricade: this is Nemesis responding. Report.-_

_-We may have a situation.-_


	2. Chapter 2 - Taking Action

_AN: I apologize for taking so long to get this chapter out, I do this thing where I type up a whole lot of text, decide its crap, then delete it all and start over. -w-' Plus that and the dreaded writers block! Hahaha… Anyway, THANK YOU for all the follows, favorites, and reviews! I'm glad that people actually enjoyed the first chapter!_

_Thank you again, and enjoy the second chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Taking Action**

Lord Megatron sat in his personal chair on the Nemesis Bridge, dozing slightly. Silence was a rare thing on the Nemesis, if it wasn't the seekers causing trouble it was Soundwave's twins. However, since Megatron had sent the Seekers on a mission to scout for Energon and Soundwave had likely employed his sparklings to help him dig up information on the object Barricade had informed them about the Nemesis was almost eerily uneventful, and Megatron intended to take full advantage of that as long as he could.

"Lord Megatron."

Megatron opened his optics upon hearing the voice of his communications officer, "Soundwave, do you have the results of the search I ordered?"

The silver mech bowed slightly, "Affirmative, Lord Megatron."

Megatron made a satisfied humming noise and made an outward gesture with his servo, "Please, present the results to me."

Soundwave nodded and walked over to the Nemesis's main computer and punched a few keys, "First search results of object Barricade described." The computer screen lit up with the image barricade had sent them, "A search of all our stored databases for something similar to the object turned Inconclusive."

Megatron raised an optic ridge, "What could that mean?"

"There could be two possibilities, the object is nothing more than an insignificant trinket or the object is a piece of something so powerful that it was never recorded on any databases to keep it from the wrong servos. However, for a true assessment the object would be needed for further examination."

The warlord vented and pinched the bridge between his optics, "So to pursue the object would be a gamble, then?" Megatron sat in silence for several nano-kliks gazing out the bay window, weighing his options. If the was a powerful relic, or at least the key to one, it could be the key the Decepticons needed to finally destroy the Autobots once and for all. However, it could also be a useless trinket and pursuing it would be a waste of precious Energon. Megatron vented and looked back to Soundwave, "If this is something of use and we ignore it on the account of not truly knowing what it is, there is the chance that the Autobots will discover it and use it against us!"

"Yes Sir, Lord Megatron." Soundwave bowed again, "Shall I inform Barricade of you decision?"

"No. I will give him his orders directly." And with that the warlord dismissed Soundwave with a wave of his servo and snapped open his com-link.

–_Barricade, this is Lord Megatron. Respond.-_

* * *

Many people that night might not have noticed the police car seemingly lurking in the shadows of an alleyway. The ones who did notice probably would not have thought much of it, other than it was a different color than their local police cars. If you were to ask any one of the passing pedestrians if they found anything about that police car they would have said no, there was not anything weird about that police car.

They would have been wrong.

Barricade sat quietly in his alt mode, lurking in the shadows of a dark alleyway and quietly observing the humans around him. After he had informed his leader about what he had encountered, he had been told to gather information on the human femme and continue his mission for the time being until he was contacted again. That had been almost five solar cycles ago.

The decepticon was growing rather inpatient; he had been able to gather the information on the girl fairly quickly as the human data web's primitive security was a breeze to break into. Since it was taking so long to be contacted again and he had all the information he needed, Barricade even considered taking matters into his own Servos. He could capture the girl, interrogate her about the object then dispose of her all within a few earth hours! However, he knew that would defiantly blow his cover and is he did that for a useless object Megatron would have his aft! Barricade vented and settled back onto his wheels, the least he could do was get a good recharge in for the time being…

–_Barricade, this is Lord Megatron. Respond.- _

Barricade lurched forward as he was jerked from his recharge at the sound of his leaders commanding voice. His processor panicked slightly and fumbled to open up his com-link, _-M-my Lord? Ah, this is Barricade, responding.-_

Barricade could almost feel his leader growling at his stumbled response, _-There has been a change of plans, you are to abandon your current mission and pursue the human with the artifact-_

The ex-enforcer hummed, _-I will gladly do so Lord Megatron, if you don't mind me asking, what is the object exactly?-_

_-We don't know, Soundwave did not find anything on the old databanks regarding it. This is why I need you to get it as soon as possible-_

_-Of course, my lord. What of the girl?-_

_-The human?- _Megatron was silent for several nano-kliks, _-keep her alive, she could be of some use.- _he laughed, -_Perhaps she could even be the next candidate for one of Shockwave's experiments- _

Barricade chuckled, _-Yes sir, Lord Megatron, I will not fail you-_

_-You better not. Megatron out.-_

Barricade closed his com-link and started his engines then roared out of the alleyway and into the streets. As he zoomed down the fairly empty streets he began to pull up the information he had gathered about the girl previously. He found out her cell phone service and hacked into it in order to run a trace on the girl's phone. Finding his target Barricade mentally grinned and sped towards his target.

The chase was always the fun part.

* * *

Kat hummed quietly to herself as she diligently shelved various games at the small game store she worked at. It had been a fairly busy day at the store since it was the release day of game that was the part of a popular series. Of course, some people had bought that game along with other games which had left the shelves partly bare so they had to be restocked. Placing the final case in her stack in its rightful place, Kat glanced at the clock for the time. Noticing it was the end of her shift she walked over to the back room and glanced inside to see her boss checking their inventory.

"Hey John? My shift is over is there anything I need to do before I go home?"

John looked up from his clipboard only to see who it was before looking back down at it, "Nah, someone else can get it. Go on home."

Kat nodded, "See you tomorrow!" she replied and walked to the register and fished out her bag and jacket from behind. After putting on the jacket and slinging her bag over her shoulder Kat said her goodbyes to her co-workers and left the store. It was late in the afternoon, the sun well on its descent downwards and casting a soft orange glow onto the city streets. Absentmindedly playing with the pendant around her neck with her hand, she walked down the sidewalk quietly passing the various other businesses that lined the streets. It was empty for the most part, not surprising since Kat had requested to get off earlier than normal on account of her vehicle being in the shop.

"Crap." Kat sighed and paused at a crosswalk, she had forgotten to tell her friend she was off work! She quickly pulled out her phone from her pocket and texted a quick message telling her friend that she was done with work and to meet her at a restaurant a few blocks away. She shoved her phone back into her pocket and crossed her arms and waited impatiently with a couple of other people for the crossing signal to change. After several minutes the signal changed and she started to cross the road.

She heard the growl of an engine revving and glanced over to see a jet black Saleen Mustang. She had the urge to flip off the impatient asshole in the driver's seat but decided against it when she noticed the white doors and continued to cross the road. She suddenly heard the squealing of tires and turned to see the car barreling towards her. Kat cried out and tried to get her body to run but found herself frozen in place. She shut her eyes in anticipation of her impending death only for the car to stop as quickly as it had begun, mere inches from killing the 19 year old.

Kat stared at the jet black mustang in shock, her mind trying to comprehend that she had almost _died. _However, after several seconds the shock quickly turned into anger and Kat kicked the front bumper of the car with all her might. "Jackass!" she screamed and kicked the front bumper again, "You almost fucking killed me!" she raised her foot again with full intent on kicking the mustang again when the car sudden lurched forward, knocking her to the ground. She heard several other people cry out in anger at the sight and a couple even began to make their way over to her for assistance when the car emitted a strange sound consisting of several different tones and began to _break apart_. Metal shifted against metal as the car began to break apart and re-shape itself; in mere seconds what had once been a car was now a robot standing over the trembling woman.

Kat wasn't the only one who began screaming.

Kat scrambled backwards and managed to get up and ran as fast as she could away from the monstrosity before her. She heard the robot shout something that she didn't understand and felt a metal hand snatch her up into the air. Kat cried out and began to struggle in vain as she was brought up to the robots face.

"Let me go!" she screamed, tears running down her face.

The robot seemed to laugh at Kat's plea and she felt a sudden shock run through her body. Kat attempted to let out another cry but only managed to let out a small gurgle as her vision swam. She felt the robot began to move as darkness overcame her vision and fell unconscious.


End file.
